It has heretofore been a common practice in the art to mount cellular telephones and similar automotive accessories directly on accessible areas of an automobile instrument panel and/or a center console (i.e. the console positioned between the driver's seat and the front passenger seat of the automobile). Recent trends in automotive designs have, however, resulted in a diminution of available mounting space for cellular telephones and available accessories.
In efforts to create more space for mounting telephones and/or other accessories, some installers have used mounting brackets for attaching telephone and/or other accessories to the side of the automobile center console. Such mounting brackets are typically attached to the center console by way of screws or bolts. Thus, if it is subsequently desired to remove the telephone or other accessory, extraction of the screws or bolts leaves unsightly holes in visible portions of the center console.
The Applicant has previously disclosed a devise for mounting cellular telephones adjacent to the center console without the need to insert screws or bolts into the console. In Applicant's prior invention, disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/470,723, filed Jan. 26, 1990, "Automotive Telephone Mounting Device" Applicant has disclosed a device that retractably engages the finished portion of the console without requiring unsightly holes in visible portions of the console. The device is secured to the console by means of screws extending through the underlying center hump through the carpet. Thus, removal of the telephone supporting device does not result in any unsightly holes in the finished portion of the console, leaving only a hole in the floorboard hump which is typically unobservable through the carpet nap.
Accordingly, Applicant's prior device satisfies the need for a telephone supporting device which can be removed without leaving any visible damage in the center console. However, many car owners prefer that the telephone supporting device be removable without leaving any screw holes, even in the underlying floorboard hump. Applicant's present invention is designed to provide such a device which can be secured and removed without the need for any screws or bolts whatsoever, while being effective to securely engage the telephone supporting device to the center console.